


Greed

by Bloodnok



Category: Sagas of Sundry: Dread (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodnok/pseuds/Bloodnok
Summary: Kayden's greedy about love - he wants everyone, the people he can have and the people he can't, but he doesn't mind sharing.Watching Darby and Raina, he thinks there might be other kinds of greed.





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

> Have this, so it's not in my head anymore!  
> Un-beta'd, my apologies.

Kayden was greedy - Sat, Tanner... - he had them both and together and he’d happily take Darby and Raina too. They weren’t into that and that was fine. 

Sometimes they’d let him sit and watch. Not deliberately but from distraction. Revelling in love, pure and free, cuddling up on a couch to watch TV while Kayden got high nearby in an armchair. Cuddling led to more interesting places, sometimes.

Watching them together was something. Kayden wasn’t shy and they were both hot - beautiful, even. Individually and together, they turned him on. Watching them made Kayden think he wasn’t the only one that was greedy. His girls were too, just in a different way.

He wanted more, wanted both, wanted any, wanted no compromises, wanted to drown in bodies and sensations, would happily share if only they’d let him come back for more. Sharing made it last longer. 

Darby and Raina weren’t like that. They wanted each other and maybe only each other but they were content with nothing less than all. Kayden had seen them around a lot and they were mostly normal but when things got started they were suddenly very, very not.

To look at Raina, perched on Darby’s lap and pressing her lover down into the couch with all the force she could muster, you wouldn’t think she could ever bear to be apart from Darby. The way Darby gasped! It was frantic and _loud_ \- so much so that Kayden would have teased her if he wasn’t uselessly high and sure the girls didn’t really think he was conscious. It wasn’t like Raina was doing anything interesting, just pressing her face into Darby’s neck and running her hands up the inside of Darby’s shirt. But Darby _gasped_ , like Raina was the only thing keeping her breathing. 

Raina’s mouth moved against Darby, trailing across skin that burned. One moment whispering into Darby’s ear. The next - or, it seemed like the next - her mouth was moving, tongue swirling in spots she seemed to know by heart. Etching lovemarks a little deeper this time than the time before. Her fingers trailed teasingly, ticklingly across Darby’s belly in half-hearted attempts to warm them before putting them anywhere more sensitive. Raina always lost patience and moved them up while they were still cold enough to make Darby shriek. Maybe that was a calculated risk. Raina’s hands on Darby’s breasts would have made her shriek anyway. 

Darby’s hands came undone from Raina briefly in those moments, falling away from shoulders (holding Raina steady in her lap,) back (pulling Raina closer) and thighs (a bit of both, with a view to running up beneath her skirt and using _those_ curves to keep her near.) Sometimes, this made things move faster, if Raina slipped away from Darby there was an opportunity to adjust, to shift positions so that Darby was splayed across the whole couch, feet dangling off the far end and Raina really had space to move above of her. Usually, Raina would cling to Darby with all she had, defying physics purely to avoid being even momentarily separated from her girlfriend.

If they shifted then Darby had free hands to undo her shirt buttons, pushing it open from the neck so that Raina could trail her mouth down, lingering at the breasts for a while before pushing further. But, like this, with the hard reality of gravity at Raina’s back and Darby’s embrace the only thing that kept her from falling, the shirt was Raina’s job. 

Raina could be cruel sometimes. For all the longing, the desperate need to be nearer, to cling to Darby until her warmth vanished the shiver in her bones, Darby’s shirt had uses too. Not seeing where her hands were touching, rubbing, pinching made the feeling beneath her fingers all the more delightful. And, while the shirt was on, she could take her _time_. One button at a time (and that meant slipping a hand out from beneath Darby’s shirt, which was its own sacrifice,) revealing more and more of Darby’s skin, allowing her mouth to descend but only inch by inch. She couldn’t miss a single piece of Darby. Things moved far too quickly once the shirt came off. 

But _oh_! When it did. Patience, stretched to the limit, broke. Raina slid back just a little, until her feet touched the floor and her hands could slip beneath Darby’s pants while her mouth came to rest on Darby’s chest. Darby was pinned, her head pressed awkwardly into the hard back of the sofa beyond the cushions and tilted up so she could see Raina at work, watching her mouth work insistently at one nipple or the other while her hands, _ah_ her hands. Raina just about remembered to go slow at first, sneaking down to rub her clit and then further still, creeping just in case the waiting wetness wasn’t - but when had that ever happened?

She set her pace to the sweeping of her tongue across Darby’s breast, building slowly, working her hands just enough at first, feeling Darby’s hands in her hair and trailing across her back. Slowly she rose, pushing off onto her toes, lifting a leg to straddle Darby’s hip as she angled deeper, faster with her hands. Her head rose too, spent a few moments just watching Darby with her hand across her mouth, watching her eyes flutter and her soft, half-muffled little gasps when Raina’s hands moved _just so_. It wasn’t close enough. She lowered her face to Darby, who lifted her hands to tangle at the back of her head and pull her _down_ so their mouths met.

Their bodies pushed closer and closer together, Raina’s foot lifting off the floor as her chest collided with Darby’s, Darby’s feet planted, solidly - desperately trying to keep all of herself on the couch and her arms wrapped around Raina, keeping all of her girlfriend on her. It was awkward but it was them. Closeness that was half joyful sharing, half fevered attempt not to fall. 

Darby came easily enough when they were together like that but it didn’t always mean they stopped. If they had made themselves more comfortable then they had options; snuggling together, Raina rising to sit on Darby’s face, Darby rolling so that she had Raina underneath her for a change. But they could rarely bare to shift, so things usually ended much less glamorously. Gravity eventually exerted its will; on Raina or on Darby or on the cushions beneath them, depositing the two together on the floor, still entwined. Unceremonious interruptions gave way to fits of giggles and the eventual decision to retire to their room.

As they picked each other off the floor, Raina’s soft laughter paused.  
“Oh. Um… Kayden?” She sounded more apologetic than ashamed. He flipped her a lazy bird and gave the shittiest grin he could muster.

Darby shrugged. “Kayden.” Her hands slid around Raina’s waist, trailing up to her breast and down her leg as she rested her chin on her lover. “C’mon.” Then she was pressing her lips into Raina’s neck, chasing her as the smaller girl fled into the bedroom. Kayden watched them go, contemplating his next move, his undeniable arousal and his strengthened belief that he wasn’t the only greedy one after all.


End file.
